I can, but do I want to be a ninja? Kiba love story
by Hatake Yuko
Summary: Ahiru moves to Konoha with her brothers and meets Kiba and the others. She's not a ninja, but what happens when she finds out she has chakra? Kiba X OC Two OC's appear in this story that are from my Naruto story and my Gaara story
1. Chapter 1: To settle down

**Chapter 1: To settle down**

"Ahiru?"

"Yes Daiki?" I looked inside the living room and looked at my brother. "Are you soon done with dinner? Hiroki and I are soon going to meet the Hokage for the first time."

"The dinner is almost ready. The potatoes just need one more minute."

"Okay." Daiki smiled at me as I went back inside the kitchen. I set the table as the potatoes finished. I put the dinner on the table and yelled for my brothers that the dinner was ready. They came inside the kitchen and the three of us sat down and started to eat. As we were eating, I looked at the clock and then back at my brothers. "When were you supposed to meet at the Hokage's office?"

"At 7:00 pm, why?" Hiroki asked, looking at me while he chewed on some food. "Because the time is 6:45 pm." Both Hiroki and Daiki spat out the food they were having in their mouths and looked at me. "Shit! We have to go now! We can't help you with the dishes, sorry sis." I looked at Daiki and giggled. "It's okay. You are going to meet the Hokage, and she's important. Now go. I got this." They both got up from the chairs and kissed my cheeks. "You're the best sis. Take care while we are gone." Hiroki said as they rushed out of the door.

I finished eating short after they left and did the dishes quickly and went inside the living room, sat down in the windowsill, looked out the window and watched the villagers who were walking through the village. I wonder how long it will take me to get used to the new village and get new friends. I looked up at the sky and thought of my old village, Iwagakure, which my two elder brothers and I had moved away from almost a week ago. I sighed a bit sadly and lay down in the couch to relax, but accidently ended up falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning and found myself lying in my own bed. Hiroki or Daiki must have carried me to my bed when they came home last night. I got out of my bed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I heard someone enter the kitchen and turned around to see Hiroki sitting on a chair. "Morning Hiro. When did you and Dai get home last night?"

"Morning Ahi. We came home around 1:30 am."

"Wow… that was late." I said as I set the table and put two boxes of cereal on the table and sat down. Hiroki and I both took some chocolate covered cereal with milk. "Well. We met the Hokage and told about ourselves, our abilities and our strengths. It took about two and a half hour and after that, she told us to go to the main gate and do some patrolling along with two other ninjas."

"Ahh, I see. So what are you going to do today?" I asked as I ate some of my delicious chocolate covered cereal. I'm being ironic. I don't really like cereal, but we don't have anything else at the moment. "Today we are going to patrol around the village along with two other ninjas. It gives us the opportunity to get to know the village. What about you?" He asked and looked at me, waiting for my answer while I chewed on the cereal. "I don't know. I'm thinking of going to the park and maybe do some tai chi in the nature."

"That sounds like a good idea." Hiroki said and smiled at me. I looked over at Daiki as he entered the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Morning you two." He said and sat down on a chair, or, he practically dumped himself down. "Morning Daiki. You look tired." I said and smiled at my tired brother. "Yeah… maybe a bit… what's for breakfast?"

"Natural cereal or chocolate covered cereal." Daiki looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a tired look on his face. "Don't we have something else? Like eggs or bacon?" I shook my head and finished eating the 'oh so delicious' chocolate covered cereal, or not. "No. The only thing we have is the cereal. I'll make sure to buy some eggs and bacon later." Daiki smiled at me and took some natural cereal. "Thank you sis, you are the best."

"I know I am." I said and giggled as I got up from the chair and went back inside my room. I went to my closet and put on a pair of leggings, a tight top and a loose t-shirt with a big neck. I sat down on a chair that was in front of my desk with a mirror and started to put on some make-up. I looked at Daiki in the mirror as he stood in the doorway. "Are you okay with this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned around to look at him instead of his mirror image. He walked closer to me and sat down on the stool next to me. "All of this. That we moved here just six days ago, before your birthday."

"Yeah, I'm okay with it. I know we didn't have a choice and you and Hiroki only want to protect me. Besides, we have only been here for six days, as you said yourself, and we have been busy unpacking our stuff. I promise you I'll to settle down." Daiki smiled softly at me and stroke my cheek. "Good." He got up from the chair and left my room. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror as I continued to lay my make-up. I have to admit that it came as a shock to me when Daiki and Hiroki told me we were going to move away from Iwagakure. I have spent the last six days in our house. I haven't stepped a foot outside the house since we moved in. Mostly because we have been busy unpacking all our stuff, but also because I'm a bit afraid of to go outside in a new village with new people who don't know who I am.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a knock on my door, which was open. I turned around again and looked at Hiroki and Daiki. "We are leaving now." I nodded as I got up from the chair, walked over to my brothers and hugged both of them goodbye. "When are you coming home?"

"Around 7:00 pm." I nodded understanding and smiled at them. "Okay, see you then." They both smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek before they left the house. I decided to unpack a box in my room and two in the kitchen before I left for the park, so I did that. As I had done unpacking the boxes, I went to the front door, put on my shoes and grabbed the door handle, just standing there for a moment. I took a deep breath as I opened the door and stepped outside. I closed the door behind me and looked around. The weather was actually really nice. The sun was shining, no clouds on the sky and almost no wind, which made it a bit hot. I walked away from the house and tried to figure out where the park was.

It took me about thirty minutes to find it, and when I found it, I just walked on a path, looking for a good place to do some tai chi. I looked at a lake with some trees around it. I noticed that nobody was around, so I walked there and looked out on the lake. This place is really beautiful. The water in the lake was clear, the wind blew through the leaves in the trees and it was silent. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and started to do some tai chi in completely silence. I turned around as I was doing a slow movement. I opened my eyes and squealed as I jumped back a bit, due to a shock.

A guy with jet black hair, pulled back in a spiky pony tail and a very lazy expression was looking at me. "Oh god… can I help you with something?" I asked as I held a hand for my chest like I was calming down my heart from the shock. "Not really. I just didn't want to interrupt you." He placed his hands behind his head and yawned a bit. He seemed bored. "Ooookay… so you are just going to sit there?"

"Yeah. I like this place. It's peaceful."

"It sure is… well, if you are going to be here, I'll just find another place to do some tai chi." I turned around and took a few steps when he spoke up. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you from another part of the village?" I stopped up and turned around to look at the guy again. "I'm new in the entire village. I moved here six days ago along with my brothers from another village." The guy nodded understanding. "I see. You don't have to go somewhere else to do tai chi. Sit down and talk. I bet you need to get some friends in order to settle down." I smiled lightly as I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "What's your name?" He asked and looked at me. "Yukata Ahiru. You?"

"Nara Shikamaru. Hey, I'm going to meet some friends in five minutes, want join?" I bit my bottom lip lightly and looked up at the sky. I don't know this guy. He could trick me. But then again, he seems to be too lazy to want to do anything to me. "Okay. I'll join you." He smiled slightly and got up from the ground. "Follow me then." I nodded as I got up from the ground and followed him as he began to walk. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize we had reached our destination until a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail was yelling at Shikamaru and some people fighting in the background. "Shikamaru! You are late! What took you so long?!"

"You know me Ino. I don't want to rush things. It's too troublesome." Ino sighed and noticed me standing behind Shikamaru. "Who's that?" She asked and pointed at me. The fighting sounds in the background stopped and some people came closer to us and looked at me, which made me a bit nervous. "This is Ahiru. She's new in the village. She moved here six days ago. Ahiru, these are my friends Naruto, Keichi, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, Lee, Neji and Tenten." I bit my lip lightly and waved shyly at them. "Don't be shy. Come and train with us." Keichi said and smiled friendly at me. "What are you training?" I asked and looked at her. "Just some ninjutsu and taijutsu."

"Oh… I see… I'll just sit down and watch then." I said as I sat down on the grass and looked up at everyone. "Don't you want to train with us?" Tenten asked, looking down at me. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that… I can't…"

"Why not?" Naruto asked and raised his eyebrow a bit. I looked at him and moved some of my hair behind my ear. "Because I'm not a ninja… I can't do any ninjutsu or genjutsu. I can only do a little taijutsu, which my brothers taught me." No one said a thing for a few minutes and just looked at me. It was like they didn't believe I wasn't a ninja. "Stop staring at me like that! It's unpleasant!"

"Sorry about that. We just thought that you were a ninja." I looked at Naruto again and shook my head. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not. I can just leave again if you don't want me to be around." I looked at Keichi as she sat down next to me, looking at me with a smile. "You don't have to go. You are new in the village and we would love to get to know you, ninja or not."

"You sure?" I asked her a bit nervous. "Yeah, I'm sure. Listen, we do some quick training and after that, we can show you around in the village, okay?" I nodded and smiled lightly. "Sounds like a good idea." Keichi smiled, got up and everyone walked back out on the field and trained. I observed them very carefully, a bit interested in how ninjas train.


	2. Chapter 2: 18th birthday

**Chapter 2: 18****th**** birthday**

When they had finished their training, they did as promised. They took me to the village to show me around. We passed a restaurant with an 'all you can eat' buffet and Choji practically dragged us all in there. I have to say it is a very nice place, but I have no money to pay for something to eat. "Aren't you going to eat something Ahiru?" I looked at Sakura and shook my head. "No. I have no money. Or, I have money, but I can't effort it."

"It's okay, we'll pay for you."

"I can't spend your money." I said as I shook my head lightly. "It's okay Ahiru. We are going to pay for your food and you can't do anything about it."

"Okay, okay." I said as different food was placed on the table. "So, tell us Ahiru. Where do you come from?" I looked at Keichi as I swallowed some food. "I come from Iwagakure. My two elder brothers and I moved here six days ago."

"Why did you move from Iwagakure? And why only you and your brothers?" I looked at Sasuke and put down my chopsticks. "When I was 5 years old, my brothers were 11 and 14. We were visiting some of our friends and we were going to stay for the night. The next day, our friends' father came to me and my brothers with some bad news. There had been a burglary at our home and the thieves had killed our parents. My brothers and I got adopted by different families and we didn't see each other that much for three years. When my eldest brother turned 17, he got an apartment that was big enough for the three of us. We lived there together, but we had our ups and downs because of my age and the fact that they had to go on missions all the time to earn money. As the years passed, everything changed. Our friends and the rest of our family didn't want to talk to us for some reason, so they started to ignore us. So we, or rather my brothers, decided to move to another village and start a new life."

"Why didn't you and your brothers live with your family instead of getting adopted by different families?" I looked at Tenten and uttered a low sigh. "My grandparents were too old to take care of us, they could barely take care of themselves. Our aunt and uncle from our mother's side were always on missions and our aunt and uncle from our father's side didn't have money enough to take care of us." For a moment, everyone was quiet. I think they didn't know what to say to my story. "Wow. That's some of a life. How old are you and your brothers now?" I looked at Kiba and smiled lightly at him. "I turn 18 tomorrow, Daiki is 24 and Hiroki is 27."

"Your birthday is tomorrow?" I looked at Naruto and nodded. "How are you going to celebrate your birthday?"

"I don't know. Daiki and Hiroki are probably going to patrol around the village, so I'm just going to be by myself." They all nodded understanding and took something to drink. "What rank are your brothers?" I looked over at Neji and actually got a bit scared of his stare. He was looking at me with an examining look and narrowed eyes. "They are both jonins. And they are good jonins."

"I see." Neji said a bit emotionless and drank some water.

Daiki and Hiroki came home around 7:05 pm, just as I finished making dinner. We sat down by the table and began to eat. "How was your day?" I asked my brothers and looked at them. "It was okay. We got an opportunity to know the village while patrolling around with the other ninjas." I nodded understanding and chewed on some food. "How was your day sis? Did you get some new friends?" Hiroki asked me with a smile. "Well, maybe. I'm not quite sure about it."

"Maybe?" Both Hiroki and Daiki looked at me with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Mind telling us what happened?"

"Well, I met this guy who wanted to introduce me to his friends because I'm new in the village, so I followed him to the training field. His friends were actually really nice. They showed me around in the village and treated me for some lunch." Daiki put his fork down and folded his hands in front of his face as he looked at me. "So what you are saying is that you followed a guy you didn't know?"

"Basically yes."

"Ahi, that could have been dangerous. He could have tricked you or something." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Take is easy Daiki. I wouldn't have followed him if I was unsure if he spoke the truth. Besides, you two have taught me some taijutsu. I know it's not enough to win against a ninja, but it would have been enough to run away. I'm not a little girl anymore you know." They both sighed silently and looked at me. "Ahi, you will always be our little sister, no matter how old you are. We only want to protect you because we don't want to lose you like we lost mom and dad." I smiled softly at my brothers. They can really be so overprotective sometimes. "I know you just want to protect me."

"Good. But we are glad to hear your day went so well." I nodded and we continued to eat.

I woke up the next morning when my brothers attacked me on the bed in an attempt to make me into a flat pancake. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AHI!" They yelled in unison as they both hugged me. "Ugh… thank you, you two… but was it really necessary to try and make into a pancake?"

"Hmm, yup!" Daiki said and chuckled. I shook my head and giggled as I patted their heads. "Would you mind getting off of me before you squeeze all life out of me?" They both chuckled and slowly got off of me, mostly because I forced them too when I tried to sit up. "Here's your present." Hiroki said with a smile and handed me a present. I opened it and smiled brightly. They had given me some drawing tools I have wanted for some time and a book with taijutsu tactics. "Aaw, thank you so much! I love them!"  
"You're welcome sis. If you come to the kitchen in two minutes, breakfast will be served."

"Fantastic!... Wait… you two didn't burn the breakfast, did you?"

"What? No, why would you think that Ahi?" I looked at Hiroki with a raised eyebrow. "Because your cooking skills are as good as a new born baby. You suck at it."  
"Aaw, come on Ahi. We ain't that bad at it."

"Oh yeah? Do I really have to remind you two of all the burnt food?" They both sweat dropped and smiled at me sheepishly. "No… okay, maybe we aren't the best of cooks, but we didn't burn the breakfast." I giggled at them and stretched. "Okay. I'll be in the kitchen right away. Just give me five minutes to fresh myself up."

"Okay, five minutes. If you aren't in the kitchen within five minutes, we will begin to without you." Daiki said as they walked out of my room. I got off the bed, grabbed some random clothes and went to the bathroom. I got rid of my pj's and washed myself quickly with a washcloth. I put on the clothes I had grabbed, which is a pair of leggings and a long top. I left the bathroom again and made my way to the kitchen. I smiled brightly when I saw my brothers had made eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast… not burnt. "Wow, you two have done a great job." I said as I sat down on a chair. "We told you we didn't burn the food."

"I know you did." I said with a smile and took some egg and bacon. "Ahi, we are very sorry, but we have to patrol the main gate at 11:30 am." I looked at Hiroki, having a piece of bacon hanging from my mouth. "But… that's in..." I trailed myself off to look at the watch on the wall. "That's in thirty minutes."

"We know, and we're very sorry that we have to do it on your birthday. We don't want to leave you alone."

"It's okay. You have to do it. Otherwise we won't have any money to live for."

"That's true, but still. We are feeling sorry to leave you alone on your birthday." I looked at Daiki and smiled reassuring. "Don't think about it. I'll be okay. When are you coming back?"

"We should be back around 7:00 pm." I nodded understanding and ate a pancake in one mouthful. It was a small pancake, not one of those big ones. As we finished eating, Hiroki and Daiki quickly took the dishes before they had to go. "You know, I could have taken the dishes." I said as I leaned against the doorframe. "No, we can't let you do that on your birthday." Daiki said as he looked at me. "Yeah. We're feeling bad enough for leaving you alone until tonight." Hiroki said as he walked closer to me. "Aaw, you two are so nice to me."

"Of course we are. You are our precious little sister." Hiroki said with a wide smile that made me giggle. "I know that. You two say that all the time."

"Because it's true. Now, we have to go, otherwise we'll be late. See you later Ahi." Hiroki said and hugged me tight. "Bye Hiro." He let go of me and went to the door to put his shoes on. I followed him and hugged Daiki, who had just put his shoes on. "See you Dai."

"See you Ahi." They both kissed my forehead and then left the house while waving goodbye. I closed the door behind them and went to my room to do something. I looked around and tried to decide if I should read, write or draw. My gaze was caught by the stereo and a smile spread across my face. I decided to do some dancing. I just put on some random music and started to dance around while smiling.

I had been dancing for about an hour when I suddenly heard a knock on the front door. I turned off the music and went to the front door while panting lightly. I wonder who it could be. As far as I know, no one should come by. I opened the door and was highly surprised. "Happy birthday Ahiru!" I was completely speechless and just looked at Keichi, Naruto, Kiba and all the others I just met yesterday. "W-what are you all doing here?" I managed to say through the big surprise of seeing them all here. "Well, we came to celebrate your birthday with you, since you were going to be alone. It's not funny to be alone on your birthday." Keichi said and smiled friendly at me.

A wide smile spread across my face. "But, how did you guys know I lived here? I don't recall telling you where I live." I said and tried to think if I had told them. "You didn't. When you left yesterday, we all decided to come here today, so I kind of followed you to find out where you lived." I looked at Kiba and nodded understanding. His face turned a bit red and he quickly looked at his dog, Akamaru. "Well, it sure came as a surprise to see you all. You can come in if you like, but since I didn't know you were coming, I don't have anything to offer you."

"It's okay. We know that. So that's why we brought some cake, soda and some other snacks."

"Okay." I smiled lightly at them and stepped aside so they could come in. "Hey Ahiru. Is it okay that Akamaru comes with me inside?" I looked at Kiba and nodded while smiling. "Of course it is." Kiba smiled brightly and walked inside along with Akamaru. I closed the door behind them and showed them all to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Have you gotten any presents yet?" I looked at Keichi and nodded. "Yeah. I got some drawing tools and a book about taijutsu tactics."

"You like to draw?" I looked at Shikamaru and nodded. "Yeah. I like to draw, dance and sing."

"That's nice. Here, we bought you a little present. We hope you'll like it." I looked at Naruto as he handed me a small box. "You have barely known me for a day. You didn't have to bring me a gift."

"It's your birthday, and we can't come empty handed on your birthday." I nodded understanding and took the small box from Naruto. My eyes widened slightly as I opened it and saw a gift card at 350 dollars for the mall. "Oh my god… guys, I can't take this. It's too much."

"It's a present from all of us, and you can't return it." I looked at Naruto again, slightly shocked by the present. "But-…"

"No buts Ahiru." I didn't argue back, I just smiled and looked back at the gift card. "I seriously don't know what to say, other than thank you all so much."

"You're welcome Ahiru." I looked at Keichi as she placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly at her. "Guys, I was just wondering. How long are you going to stay? I'm going to make dinner for me and my brothers tonight and we don't have food enough for everyone."

"It's okay. You don't have to think about that. We ordered some food to be delivered here at 6:00 pm." I looked over at Kiba with a slightly raised eyebrow. "You guys did that? Why?"

"Because we want to celebrate your birthday with you, and since we came unannounced, we knew you wouldn't have food enough. So we ordered some."  
"You guys are seriously all too kind to me."

Time passed fast and before I knew of it, the time was 5:30 pm. Only one and a half hours till my brothers come home. I wonder what they will say when they see my new friends here. "What's going on in here?" I looked towards the doorway to the living room and smiled brightly when I saw my brothers. "Daiki! Hiroki! You're back!" I said as I ran over to them and hugged them. "Yes we are. We got replaced at the main gate earlier… but who are they?" Hiroki asked and pointed at Naruto and the others. "Hiroki, Daiki, these are the people I told you about yesterday. They came earlier to surprise me. They are going to stay for dinner."

"But Ahi, we don't have enough food."

"Don't' think about it. They ordered food to be delivered at 6:00 pm. They did it because they wanted to celebrate my birthday with me." I said and smiled brightly.


End file.
